


Marimo Love

by CyanideAlchemist



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAlchemist/pseuds/CyanideAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said talking with your plants-alga in this case- was weird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marimo Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for a while but never got enough ideas of how it should be, so when I was talking with one of my friends (scrolling around the images on her phone and commenting every and each one of them) it suddenly came. So here it is! Hope you like it ;)

"Hah..." Misaki sighed. Plopping his ass on the cushions of the couch with a huge plate of fruit, he smiled. His daily housework done, no homework for the university and Usagi upstairs finishing his job, he pretended to spend the rest of the afternoon eating and watching some anime. So everything was going great.

When the fifth episode was finished and there was nothing else to watch, Misaki opted for the news and comedy TV shows. This bored him after ten or so minutes. His thoughts drifted away to the silver haired man upstairs and curiousity hit him. The usual tap of fingers over the computer keyboard was nowhere to be heard and Usagi had not got there with him in the couch like he almost always did when he wasn’t working anymore. So he decided on taking a stalking peak inside the studio.

“How strange” thought Misaki when he pushed the door open and his boyfriend wasn’t there. It passed his mind that maybe the man was on his bedroom, so he went there. This time he was more careful; you never knew if the novelist was sleeping, and waking him up wasn’t a pleasant idea. Misaki was impressed when he noted Usagi wasn’t there. So he smirked thinking that probably his ‘playful’ boyfriend wanted to scare him or something and, determined to find him before any of that happened, he began the search.

Misaki searched in the bathroom, the kitchen, the bear room, his own bedroom, behind the couch and then gave up. He reflected the situation and concluded that that Usagi had been kidnapped when he wasn’t looking, and he hadn’t been able to do absolutely nothing to help it.

The worry got over him and he started to panic.

Then he nearly slapped himself for over thinking everything.

“Come on, Misaki, there’s no way that happened, hahaha”

A nervous laugh left his lips.

“He’s probably just talking to the marimo…”

He wholeheartedly laughed at the ridiculous idea but went to check anyways just in case the man was actually there in the marimo room.

The nearer he got to the door, the loudest the whispers and the biggest his relief. When he was standing next to the opening he could hear what he at first believed to be his lover talking on the cell phone. But when he opened the door with a light push to not disturb the other and his brain processed the information of what he saw and heard, he nearly choked trying to suppress his laugher.

Usami Akihiko, great novelist, winner of the Naomori Award at the youngest age, graduated from Teito University Law School, thirty two years old, currently in a homosexual relationship with a guy ten years younger, was baby talking to a couple of alga balls whilst rolling them in his palms.

It was the cutest sight Misaki had ever gotten from the older man. It was so adorable he couldn’t stop laughing. Apparently Usagi had heard him because he shut up and turned around.

“What’s the deal?” asked Usagi looking utterly confused.

“Don’t worry” Misaki cleared his vision whipping the funny tears away with his fingers, still smiling.

Usagi narrowed his eyes, still confused and wondering what had gotten into the other.

“I…” he laughed a bit more and sighed, his cheeks gaining some colour from the effort he was making not to burst out laughing again. “I just wanted to say…” now he looked embarrassed, the smile never leaving his features. “I love you too, Usagi-san”

And he turned around and escaped to his bedroom leaving a dumbstruck Usagi, eyes open in shock. A silent smile slowly made its way into his lips, widening at every word he directed to the marimo in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you find something out of place or think I did well, please tell me ;) It helps a lot. Any comment is welcome. Thanks!


End file.
